Pokemon at LaRousse High School
by IvyLovePokemon
Summary: Girls with special powers goes to school and meet boys with powers too. Will jelously, hatred, or love will form in this group? Read to find out! Contains Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, and OldRivalshipping! Few OCxOCs!
1. The Morning

**First story! Review and tell me what you think!**

"Wake up, Cindy!" a girl with orange hair, in a side ponytail yelled as she banged on the door. " Our 'dad' wants to see us before we go to school."

"5 more minutes!" the girl named Cindy called. "Wake the others, then I'll be down!"

"Everyone is ready!" a brunette, with a red bandana called, as she walked up the stairs. "Wake up before I have to use my powers! I am hungry, so you'd better hurry!"

"Fine, I am coming!" Cindy shouted as she took a quick shower, and got ready to see the boss, aka dad. The eight girls, including her, have to get ready for there first day of high school. They get to wear anything they want, that is under dress code.

Cindy, being the fastest and most prepared, was already wearing a white shirt, with a panda on it, and she wore her black mini skirt. She had on her black flats, which has a black bow on it, and around her neck was a white heart, best friend necklace, and diamond earrings to match. Her dirty blond hair was straighten, and reached the middle of her back and panda hat on the top of her head. (A/N: Yes, the school allows you to wear hats.) She grabbed her white backpack, with her psychic power, and dragged it along with her as she went downstairs. Her usual green eyes are now purple, because she used her powers. She found that the other girls were already down there, with the necklaces in their color. Ivy had on the light blue one, Angel had on the silver one, Dawn had on the pink one, Kristy had on the black one, May had on the red one, Leaf had on the green one, and Misty had on the dark blue one. Cindy sat next to Angel and Ivy.

"Let's eat, now." Ivy commanded, as a water ball form in her palm , if anyone rejected. She was wearing her necklace and blue heart earrings to match. Her midnight black hair was tie up, in a high ponytails, that sway when she moves, with the blue highlighted bangs off to the side. She was wearing a blue blouse, that was lacy around the shoulder, and her light blue shorts that stopped at the knee, looking like it was rip.

She also had on her blue rose sandals and her light blue backpack. Her brown eyes are as sweet as chocolate-until you get her angry, then it will turn to blue fire.

"Yes!" Cindy and May shouted at the same time, they fist bump each other, and sit back down. May was wearing her red shirt, with a white skirt that reaches mid-thigh, and blue leggings to her knees. Her usual red bandanna separates her chocolate-brown hair, into two short pigtails and she had on her necklace with the matching red ruby rose earrings. Her sapphire eyes can change into a fiery red flame, when she is angry. All of the other girls nodded, they were starving. They ate pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and freshly squeeze orange juice. Misty was the first one to finish, since she didn't get a lot like the others. She has her hair up in a side ponytail, like usual, she had on her water droplet earrings, and her necklace. Her cerulean eyes shone, brightly. She wore a yellow tank top and blue mid-thigh shorts, with her skull Vans. She was wearing her red backpack that has all of their names on it. The others soon finished their food minutes later, and put away their dishes into the sink. They all went up to the office that belong to their 'dad'.

Inside the office, there was a long table and color coded chairs. The girls sat in their chairs that matched their necklaces.

"Why did you called us here, boss?" Leaf asked, from the green chair. She was wearing a green, off the shoulder dress, and her sparkly green flats. Her chocolate-brown hair was in two long pigtails, that was tie up by a green ribbon, and her bangs are off to the side. Her green backpack matches her emerald earrings, along with her necklace, and her hazel eyes-that will flash green when she uses her powers. Her powers were making vines appear-out of no where.

"I called you up here today, girls, because I need to tell you that you shouldn't use your powers in high school. There are people after you, so you must keep a low profile on your powers, and keep calm." a 'dad' told his 'daughters'.This 'dad' was wearing all black and had a hood to cover his face. "Keep in mind, that you are going to see some of your old childhood friends there, but they won't remember you."

"What do you mean, sir?" Dawn asked, from the pink chair. She wore a black v-neck shirt, with a white undershirt, and a pink miniskirt. She had on her pink boots, pink heart earrings, a pink backpack, and her red scarf, which covers her necklace. Her blue hair was held by two yellow clips, and was cover by a white beanie. Her powers are to sense the auras of love and hate, of others.

"You didn't go to the middle school, where they brain washed the kids to only remember the childhood friends that they see everyday from that day, or else they forget." the man answered. "Anymore questions?"

"Yeah, is there a way for them to remember?" Angel, aka Annie, questioned from the purple chair. She wore a Harry Potter shirt, and jeans. Her purple hair is in a low ponytail, that reached the middle of her back. She had on her silver Toms, and her silver backpack which was cover with her favorite things. She had on a pair of silver feathered earrings, and a necklace to match. Her powers are to summons anything she wishes, but within a one mile radius.

"There is two ways, one is to see all of their childhood friends in one photo, and they are in the same room." the 'dad' replied.

"Is the other way true love's kiss?" Kirsty asked, stating from the black chair. She was wearing a yellow and black striped blouse, with jeans. Her dirty blond hair was in a curly ponytail, which sways. She wore her yellow rose sandals, and her necklace, with no earrings, because she didn't want any, even if Dawn forced her to. Her powers are to read minds.

"That is correct, Kristy." her 'dad' told her calmly. "But, please don't go though my mind again."

"Oops, sorry boss. I didn't mean to but we need to go, or we'll be late." Kristy told her 'dad'.

"You can leave and teleport yourself there, I will have a limo pick you up after school." the 'dad' told 'his' girls.

The girls nodded, and left the room, to go to Angel's room.

"Come on out, Flareon, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Leafeon, Slyveon, Jolteon" the girls called out, in unison. The eveevloutions came out of their pokeball. "Use teleport!"

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclamier: I don't own anything, except the plot and they characters that you don't know.**


	2. The Boys

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or else, Brock, Ash, Gary, Paul, Drew, May, Misty, and Dawn will be traveling together.**

Poof! Eight girls appeared out of thin air, with all eight eveevloutions right in the middle of the courtyard. No one saw or heard anything, except eight boys.

"Who are they? They are smoking hot!" a guy with spiky auburn hair asked his group of friends. He was wearing a black collared shirt with the first button unbuttoned, long blue jeans and had on brown leather shoes. He had on a black backpack with nothing in it, except a notebook and a pencil. He was the playboy of the group.

"You think every single girl at this school is smoking hot, Gary!" a guy with dirty blond hair and blue eyes, scolded to his friend. He had a red shirt, short blue jeans, that stop at the knees, since he never wears anything past his knees, even during the winter. He has on bright green slippers, (A/N: The school allows the students to wear any kind of footwear.) and his hair is neatly combed, but still shaggy, covering his forehead. His red backpack has a binder with every single thing that are required with some extra stuff too, since he is the neatest and most organized of the group. His sister was kidnapped when they were little, by team Magma, but they only captured her, not him or his brother, Ash.

"The new girls, obviously, and you call me dense." a guy with messy raven colored hair, with a red cap on his head, and a Pikachu on his shoulder. His eyes were brown and he wore long blue jeans, along with a dark navy blue t-shirt, with a light blue, sleeveless hoodie. He wore bright green slippers, like his brother. He and Kyle are brothers and they lost a sister, along with some of the others girls that were best friends with them, but don't remember them well.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" a guy, with purple hair with the darkest of black eyes, scoffed. He wore a dark blue shirt and his purple jacket that is zipped up to the middle of his chest. He had on gray sweatpants and he was wearing black Vans, with purple shoelaces. No one ever saw him crack a smile, after what happened to their other best friends that were girls.

"Whatever, Kyle, at least I show interest in girls. Ashy boy, I mean, what their name is, the dense one. I broke up with her yesterday, Paul." Gary sighed. Kyle give him a death glare. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Who you calling dense, Gary?" Ash said confused. Paul rolled his eyes, again.

"He's calling you dense, Ash!" a guy with green hair and emerald eyes retorted. He was wearing a long black sleeved shirt, with a purple collar and a buttoned shirt, which are unbuttoned, and long, light blue jeans. Part of his green hair was hanging in front of his face, that he flicked, to cause the girls that saw, to swoon over him. He has on black sneakers and a pair of black socks. His backpack was green and has nothing in there except his pokeballs. He usually throws roses in the air and girls would stampede to catch it, but it was not thornless, because the girl he love was kidnapped, along with his other best friends, that were girls. His friends call him Drew.

"Ash, I thought that was quite obvious, since you are like a Pokémon Master and all." a guy with blue hair and hazel eyes said. The guy's name is Cedric. He is one of the best trainers in the entire region of Sinnoh and he is here with his buddies. He has on a shirt, Ditto dancing with a Porygon, and cargo pants. He also has on white sneakers that never get dirty, through the toughest messes. He has a cameo backpack which has all the supplies he'll need, since he is prepared and organized. Ash rolled his eyes, facing the truth.

"Why don't we go see who they are?" A guy named Jason, with golden eyes and dark orange hair suggested. He wore khaki and a yellow t-shirt. He is known as the golden trainer, due to his eyes, and how he is one of the best trainers in Unova. He has one diamond piercing on his ear, unlike the others, and it is made of real gold. He also wore yellow Vans, with black shoelaces. He was the last boy to be in the group of boys.

"That is the best thing you suggested all day!" Gary exclaimed. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Come on then!" Drew said, as he motioned for them to come. The others, except two, nodded and began to follow, except Paul who just grunted then followed. The other one was just leaning against a tree, and was reading "The Mark of Athena."

"Come on, Percy, let's introduce ourselves to the lovely women." Drew said to convince his brother.

"We can do it later, they are busy now." the guy, named Percy, pointed to the girls who were now surrounded by boys without his eyes leaving the book. Percy is the best coordinator during battles, throughout the regions. His brother, Drew, was the best at showing off his Pokémon during the contests. The twin Hayden brothers look nothing like the other, even though they are twins. The younger one has light blue hair, but it was styled the same way, and his eyes were blue too. He wore a dark blue sleeveless sweater, with a white long-sleeved collar, and long dark blue jeans. He was wearing blue sneakers, with dark blue socks. "We will introduce ourselves soon, I have a feeling this is not the first, nor last time we will see them."

"I trust you on this, Percy, since you can see into the future and all." Cedric said. The rest of the boys nodded, except Paul who just grunted.

"Wait what do you mean, this isn't our first time seeing them?" Jason asked, out of curiosity. Percy just shrugged without his eyes leaving the book. "What's so interesting about that book?"

"For one, there is a character with the same name as you in it, and two , it has to do with Greek mythology, and you know I love it!" Percy explained without looking up from the book. The guys just nodded, knowing it's best if they don't mess with him, while he was reading.

"Let's go to our homeroom!" Kyle said, as the bell rang throughout the school. Every teen was surprised except Kyle, who knew that the bell was going to ring.

**Review and tell me what you think! Cookies to Desert the Fennec Fox, for being my very first reviewer and only review, so far. Thanks a bunch and thank you for reading!**


	3. Homeroom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! I wish I can though.**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ went the bell, as it rang throughout the courtyard. The boys were already in their homeroom, and the girls went into the main office, to see where they should go. The main office was gigantic, but, only one staff member was there. She had a short orange bob, and she was wearing orange shorts, with a belt, a green cloak, with a black undershirt and a pair of light brown boots. She goes by Gardenia and gives detentions to who doesn't.

"You must be the new girls? Am I right?" Gardenia asked. The girls nodded. "Well, what are your names?"

"My name is Dawn Hikari, these are my best friends, May Maple, Leaf Green, Misty Waterflower, Ivy Blossom, Angel Blossom, and Cindy Blossom." Dawn said as she pointed each of them out. The girls just nodded.

"Oh, you girls are all in the same homeroom, room 202, and homeroom's meetings are Monday and Friday, during first period."

"Thank you, Ms..." Leaf said trailing off, realizing she didn't know the name of the woman.

"It's Gardenia, I go by that." Gardenia told them.

"You mean the gym leader for Eterna city? The grass type one?!" Misty and Angel exclaimed. Gardenia nodded.

"We should get to homeroom now." Cindy said, pointing outside. The girls nodded.

"Good luck on your first day! Oh yeah, here is a pass." Gardenia said, as she signed, and wrote the time. The girls gave her their thanks, and quickly left.

"The girls are outside our homeroom, they're coming in a couple of minutes!" Percy said, as he continued reading his book. Drew flicked his hair. Gary grinned. Ash was smiling, as usual. Paul crossed his arms, and rolled his eyes.

"Should I make a 30/30 with this clear weather?" Cedric whispered. Paul rolled his eyes. Percy shrugged his shoulders and continued to read. The rest all nodded. "Okay, Kyle, let's combine powers to make the lightning extra loud."

"Ok, but there is something familiar about those girls, and how they appeared out of no where." Kyle said as he joined powers with Cedric as lightning struck, over, and over, while it was pouring rain.

"Whatever, let's just wait for those girls." Gary snorted, earning him a death glare from Kyle and Cedric.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Kyle and Cedric questioned in unison. Just then, eight girls walked through the doorway.

"Is this room 202?" a girl with a panda hat asked.

"Yes, it's. I am Professor N. Are you the new students?" N asked the new girls in his class. The girls nodded as they sent messages to each other with their eyes except for one, who was reading, but still nodded. "You must introduce yourself and tell the class if you are a breeder, trainer, or coordinator."

"My name is Dawn Hikari, I am a coordinator." Dawn said with a huge smile.

"I am a coordinator too, my name is May Maple." May said in a bubbly tone.

"I am Leaf Green, a trainer." Leaf said sweetly.

"Misty Waterflower, trainer and I'm suppose to be a gym leader, that's where my sisters are, right now." Misty informed them.

"Cindy Blossom, coordinator." Cindy stated.

"Angel but called me Annie, trainer." Angel mumbled.

"Ivy Blossom is my name, I'm a coordinator." Ivy said darkly, as her face was still in the book. The class was surprised that Ivy is a coordinator.

"Okay, you can sit at those open seats, over there by Ash, Drew, Gary, Percy, Paul, Jason, Cedric, and Kyle." N said as he pointed to the boys. They heard their names being called and perked up. Ash, Cedric, and Kyle smiled. Jason, Gary, and Drew grinned. Paul grunted and Percy continue to read. The girls nodded and walk toward the boys. Ivy still kept walking as she read never tripping, as Kristy walked in the room blushing.

"Who are you?" N asked the new girl who just walked in.

"I am Kristy and a Pokémon breeder." Kristy told the professor, who pointed for Kristy to follow the others girls. Angel sat next to Cedric. Cindy took a seat next to Jason. Dawn quickly chose the seat next to Paul. Ivy took the closest seat which was, next to Percy. Kristy took the one in the middle, next to Kyle. Leaf took the farthest seat away, which was next to Gary. May took the next closest seat, next to Drew. Misty took the last seat, which was next to Ash. The guys introduced themselves, except Percy, who was reading, like Ivy was. Ash and Misty became friends right away. Drew flicked his hair, causing an argument between him and May. Gary was flirting with Leaf, who just ignored him and started to talk to Dawn. Paul just sat there, and listened to the conversation between the two, about how they are going to the mall after school. Cindy, Kristy, and Angel had their own conversation, ignoring the three boys. Cedric, Kyle, and Jason kept trying to talk to the three girls, but they ignored them, so they had their own conversation.

"WE HAVE A 30/30! I REPEAT A 30/30! EVERY STUDENTS MUST BE IN THEIR HOMEROOM WITH AN ADULT AT ALL TIMES. I WILL BE BACK TO TELL YOU WHEN WE WILL TRANSITION BETWEEN CLASSES! THANK YOU" the speaker announced as thunder and lightning shook the room, while the rain pounded against the windows. Everybody started to go crazy except the eight boys, eight girls, and the teacher who is trying to calm everyone down.

"I finally finished this book!" Ivy and Percy exclaimed at the same time as they punched the sky. "What book did you finish?"

"The Mark of Athena!" they answer in unison, blushing. They started to talk about the book, after they both stopped blushing, throughout the riot.

"I'll go around the room and pass out your schedules for those who are sitting in a proper seat. Good luck finding your classes without a schedule." N said in a serious tone, causing everyone to calm down and run to their seats."You will also be sitting at your seat for the rest of the year too."

"Yes!" Misty, Ash, Percy, and Ivy exclaimed, along with their other classmates. The others groaned, except Paul, who just rolled his eyes. As N passed the group, he handed each one their schedule. The groups had a very similar schedule. Cindy, Ivy, Drew, May, Percy, and Dawn had the same schedule.

** 1. Pokémon Life Science**

** 2. Pokémon History**

** 3. Coordinator Class**

** 4. Pokémon Breeding**

** 5. Pokémon Training**

** 6. Pokémon Aura**

** 7. Pokémon Language**

** 8. Pokémon Evolutions**

** 9. Gym**

Paul, Ash, Misty, Cedric, and Angel have the same schedule.

** 1. Pokémon Aura**

** 2. Pokémon History**

** 3. Pokémon Life Science**

** 4. Pokémon Breeding**

** 5. Pokémon Training**

** 6. Gym Leaders History**

** 7. Pokémon Language**

** 8. Pokémon Evolution**

** 9. Gym**

Gary, Leaf, Jason, Kyle, and Kristy, also, have the same schedule.

** 1. Pokémon Life Science**

** 2. Pokémon History**

** 3. Gym Leaders History**

** 4. Pokémon Breeding**

** 5. Pokémon Training**

** 6. Pokémon Aura**

** 7. Pokémon Language**

** 8. Pokémon Evolution**

** 9. Gym**

They all have Pokémon History, Pokémon Breeding, Pokémon Training, Pokémon Language, Pokémon Evolution, and Gym together. The girls hugged each others excitedly, that they have almost the same classes. The boys fist bumped each other, except Paul who just crossed his arms. The girls groaned after learning that the boys have similar schedule, and the boys just rolled their eyes. Cedric and Kyle finally let go of the storm. Cedric then mumbled, "Sunny."

The rain went away immediately and the lightning, along with the thunder, stopped.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS! YOU WILL BE HEADING TO FIFTH PERIOD FOR THE REST OF THE DAY, AFTER THE LATE BELL RINGS FOR THOSE THAT EAT!" the speaker announced.

"Yes!" all the trainers of the group exclaimed, along with others who like their fifth period. The rest of the class just groaned, and shrugged.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ The bell rung, signaling half of the day was over, and it was time to go to the cafeteria, to get food if you get hungry during class.

**Thank you to those who read this. It will be nice if you drop a review! Please with ice-cream with cherries on top!**


	4. Battling Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't and probably never own Pokémon in a lifetime. This chapter will be the longest chapter I ever written.**

"May, you almost got us in trouble!" Angel scolded the brunette, with the red bandana.

"I'm sorry! It's just that grass-headed boy's fault, he's so, ugh! He gets on my last nerve." May apologized, to her friends, as she explained.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is, you should have more control over yourself." Misty said, backing up for Angel.

-Flashback-

It was time for lunch, May, Ivy, and Cindy bolted to the cafeteria, the others just walked. After they all got their food, they claimed a table near the windows, not knowing the boy's table was right next to their table. May got fried chicken, french fries, a cosmic brownie, and chocolate milk. Ivy chose two slices of pizza, three chocolate chip cookies, as big as their palms, a bag of barbecue chips, and a bottle of Gatorade. Cindy got a green apple, shepherd's pie, a side of pudding, a slice of Hawaiian pizza, and three chicken wings. Angel got hummus, with pita bread, some chocolate cake, and a few homemade butter beers, from her lunchbox. Kristy's lunch contained sushi, mochi, and pocky. Leaf and Dawn got only a salad, with a bottle of water. Misty, however, wasn't very hungry, so she just drank some Arizona juice, and ate some Takis.

"I am having a great first day so far, how about you?" Misty asked her friends. Ivy, Cindy, Angel, Dawn, and Kristy just shrugged their shoulders, not knowing how to describe their day.

"Horrible!" May and Leaf exclaimed at the same time, getting strange glances from a few students around them.

"Why?" Ivy asked, wanting to know why they said that. She had a pretty good day, until the 30/30.

"The grasshead boy was messing with me the entire day, so far. He's cocky, arrogant, and full of himself." May explained.

"The guy named Gary, has tried to hit on me, the entire time we were in homeroom. I ignored him, he's a playboy." Leaf told them, with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, but don't you think the boys are familiar, like we met them before?" Angel asked, out of curiosity. The girls nodded, not noticing that the boys just got out of the lunch line. They were heading to their table, to find there was eight girls, sitting right next to their table.

"Who, or what, are you talking about?" Drew questioned, as he sat at the table. The other boys followed, wanting to know the answer.

"That's none of your business." Ivy and May hissed. The other girls just ignored the question, and continued eating their lunches, as they watched their two friends about to start an argument, between the two tables.

"It's our business, if it's about us." Gary retorted, with a smirk.

"Who says we are talking about you selfish jerks?" Leaf said with a cross of her arms as she also joined in.

"Who said we're the jerks? If I am right, a jerk is a despicable, obnoxious person. I am also right, when I tell you, we don't deserve to be hated." Percy retorted, in a 'matter of fact' tone, as he stood up, next to the smirking Gary and Drew, with a smirk on his face too.

"Oh, come on, you have to bring that definition up. To think, I actually thought you were nice, and now you decided to join grasshead and playboy." Ivy stated, obviously annoyed. Then with a smirk on, she retorted, "You never said you aren't selfish and you didn't even deny it when Leaf said it to you, meaning you are."

"Stop being like Annabeth, wise girl." Percy retorted, with a roll of his eyes.

"I can be whoever I want to be, Seaweed brain." Ivy stated, as she and Percy had a glaring contest. The tension between the two groups, was rising, but it was quiet as both groups had glaring contest.

"What is wrong with you, eating all that unhealthy food?" Cedric said, pointing out, breaking the silence between the two groups. This caused the groups to look at where he was pointing.

"Hey this is my food. You have no right to question it's healthiness. I'm not questioning your food." Angel retorted as the guys were surprised, to see that she actually can come up with comebacks. The boys flinched, but got over it quickly.

"It's still unhealthy." Ash shouted, without thinking, earning him a smack in the head by Paul.

"You called this unhealthy, look at what you losers are eating?" Misty said, pointing to their food as the other girls high-fived her.

"No one calls our boyfriends losers. You got that?" a girl, that the girls recognized, to be Brianna. Ursula, Veronica, Melody, Kiara, Ruby, Kelsey, and Candy were standing firmly around Brianna.

"Wow they really are sluts." May mumbled, so only her friends hear. They all have to stifle their laughs.

"What did you say?" Ursula said, only hearing parts of what May mumbled.

"Nothing that concerns you." Dawn and Ivy say coldly. Everyone except their friends were surprised at how the two coordinators could be like that.

"They are going to dump you soon." Kristy warned the school sluts, because she read their minds without realizing. The boys narrowed their eyes at her, wondering how she knows.

"Yeah right, like they will dump us to go out with you ugly gals." Kiara and Kelsey said at the same time, except Kelsey had a country accent.

"Let's eat and ignore them." Cindy told her friends as she and the others followed her. The sluts just walked to their boyfriends, and give them a kiss on the cheek.

"We are thinking about skipping the rest of the day, do want to join us?" the sluts asked their boyfriends. Veronica asked Gary. Brianna asked Drew. Ursula asked Paul. Kelsey asked Jason. Candy asked Cedric. Ruby asked Percy. Melody asked Ash. Kiara asked Kyle. All the boys just shook their heads, and the girls just sighed and walked back to their table.

"Do you know, that you will get fat from eating all that? Maple, I believe you already are." Drew said, with a flick of his hair and a smirk. That caused May to react, and she threw a chicken bone at him. He flicked a pea back at May. Someone saw that and stood up.

"FOOD FIGHT!" the guy yelled, at the top of his lungs. Food started to be thrown across the room, Gardenia and Brock walked in to see what all the commotion was about.

"Enough! Who started this?" Gardenia asked through the speaker. The room went silent, and all eyes fell on the two groups of eight boys and eight girls. Brock saw this and immediately went to them.

"What happened? Tell me or you all will be suspended!" Brock threatened. The girls gulped but the boys just shrugged, except Kyle who gulped as well.

"Our groups got into an argument, but we were only messing around. Someone saw it and yelled food fight." Kristy quickly explained, knowing he won't give them trouble. The groups just nodded.

"You are off the hook, since it's the first day back. I expect better from you, now on. You got that Haydens, Shinji, Knight, Night, Ketchums, Waterflower, Hikari, Maple, Blossoms, Green, and Oak?" Brock warned. The groups nodded and went into the bathroom, to clean themselves up.

-End of Flashback-

"Let's just get to class, I heard we are battling today." Leaf said, getting off topic. The girls nodded and rushed to class. They took the closest seat near the space in the middle of the classroom, and waited for the others to come. The boys and their girlfriends walked into the room, with the girls, their eyes were full of tears.

"They just broke up with the sluts." Kristy told them. The girls nodded, and noticed the ex-girlfriends of the boys were giving them death glares. The girls just shrugged it off.

"You miss us?" Jason teased, with a smirk on his face, noticing that the girls changed their clothes. He stared at Cindy, gazing at what she wore, and then snapped out of the trance.

"Why would we miss you heartless jerks?" Cindy said, as she narrowed her eyes.

"How are we breathing if we have no hearts?" Percy questioned, as he gazed at Ivy.

"We aren't going to talk to you, after what you did to those sluts." Ivy said in a monotone.

"You just did." Ash, who was staring at Misty, retorted idiotically earning him a smack in the back of his head by Paul, who glanced at the bluenette, and grunted. The girls rolled their eyes and ignored that.

"You'll have to talk to us soon." Drew, who was staring at May, pointed out as he and his friends took the seats behind the girls. The girls still ignored them. The teacher soon walked into the classroom.

"I am Cynthia, your Pokémon training teacher. Today we will be battling. I will decide who you battle against. Isn't that Smashing class?." Cynthia said, excitedly. Most of the students cheered. "The first battle is between Brianna and May. Ooooh, Two coordinators, that will be a smashing battle!" Cynthia said, still excited.

"I'll show her who she's messing with, stealing my boyfriend." Brianna mumbled to herself, as she stepped up to the battling area in the classroom.

"Good luck May, you won't need it though. Show them what you are made of!" Leaf and Dawn said, in unison. The others girls nodded and May got up, to take her place.

"Your time to shine, Blaziken!" May said, with a bright smile on her face.

"Your turn, Wartortle!" Brianna said.

"May will lose, Brianna has type advantage." Gary mumbled, as he stared at Leaf, earning him a death glare from her.

"Type advantages is so last year, Brianna." Ash called out, surprising the girls. Brianna flushed her cheeks but calmed herself.

"Let's get started! And Ash, sweetie, please don't cry out like that again, or it will be detention." Cynthia said.

"Blaziken use sky uppercut, then blaze kick." May commanded, calmly.

"Wartortle, dodge." Brianna commanded not hearing the second move. The Wartortle dodged the sky uppercut but not the blaze kick, which was a direct hit. The Wartortle was still standing. "Use water gun."

A blast of water came towards Blaziken, when May said, "Blaziken dodge." The Blaziken dodged the water gun.

"That's enough tackle, then water gun, again, once you are close." Brianna screeched.

"Blaziken, enough fun. Use fire spin and flamethrower at the same time!" May said, as the Wartortle was about to use tackle. The flame, from the flamethrower increased through the fire spin, burned Wartortle, badly. He fainted on impact.

"Smashing! Wartortle is unable to battle, the winner is May and her Blaziken." Cynthia exclaimed. "May, that was a great combinations and ways to show off your Pokémon. Brianna, you should ask May for pointers."

"Great battle, Bri!" May said happily, as she returned her Blaziken. "You did awesome, Blaziken."

"Shut up! You are just happy that you stole my boyfriend and won the battle!" Brianna said harshly, as she ran to the bathroom, after returning her Wartortle. May gave her a confused look, before walking to her friends.

"That was an awesome battle, May!" Ivy exclaimed, as she hugged her. The others nodded, to let May know that Ivy was right.

"Catch! That was for the great performance, your Blakizen showed." Drew complimented, as he threw his first thornless rose, since his first love disappeared. May caught it in surprise and blushed.

-Flashback-

"Here May, this is for you." a little boy, with green hair and matching eye color, told a little girl, with brunette hair, that was separated by a red bandanna, handing her another one of his many thornless rose.

"Thanks, Drew!" the little girl said as she twirled the rose in her hand, and kissed the little boy on the cheek. That caused him to blush. "Are you always going to be there for me?"

"May, I am always with you, no matter what happens. True love always finds each other." Drew had said. They shared a kiss, their first and only kiss. The following night May, was kidnapped.

-End of Flashback-

"T-thanks Drew." May shuttered, as she had that flashback.

"I knew you couldn't resist my hotness." Drew said with a smirk and a flip of his hair. That got May to calm down and she sat in her seat."I could have done better though."

"Whatever..." May said, trailing off as she twirled the rose with her hands. This caused Drew to grin on the inside as May thought, 'This can't be the Drew from my childhood, my best friend, and my first love. He can't just turn into this arrogant, cocky, full of himself jerk. Can he?'

"Alright, next up Kyle vs Kristy with a standard one on one battle. Two trainers, let see this smashing battle." shouted Cynthia as the two took their place on the arena stage.

"Go Furret!" Kyle said as the Pokémon on him crawled down from his trainer and took it place.

"Jolteon, your turn!" Kristy said at the same time.

"Let's the battle begin!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"Furret use quick attack!" Kyle said with full confident.

"Jolteon, Teleport!" Kristy's Jolteon teleported across the battle field. Kyle was amaze by the speed of this Jolteon.

"Vanne, use slam!" Kyle called out.

"Jolteon, use psychic, then use thunder fang." Kristy commanded her Jolteon. Jolteon did what it was told. He use psychic to stop the incoming Furret, then used thunder fang, to cause the Furret to faint.

"Furret is unable to battle, Kristy and her Jolteon win. That was a smashing battle, both of you get an A for today." Cynthia exclaimed with a smile.

"Furret, no!" Kyle said as he ran up to the fainted Furret. "It's ok Furret, you did good." Furret, who was revived by an antidote in Kyle's pocket, was still cheerful even though he lost, he climbed onto Kyle's shoulder.

"That was a good game. Jolteon, return!" Kristy said.

"I'll beat you next time, but not with my Furret" Kyle said as he backed away, still with a smirk on his face and glanced back at Kristy without getting noticed.

They both walk up to their friends and took their seats, after being congrats by their friend for a great battle.

"The next two to battle is... Misty and Melody." Cynthia exclaimed. The two girls took their places on the arena.

"I am a gym leader, so I'm destine to win, through anything. Starmie, show them what we can do." Misty said, as her Starmie came out.

"Monferno, I choose you. This one is for you, Ash." Melody replied as Ash blushes under his red cap. When Melody's Monferno came out, you could tell that, perhaps, he was a very angry Monferno.

"Now, let the battle begin!" Cynthia exclaimed

"Monferno use flame wheel" Melody said, like she was the queen of the world.

"Starmie dodge and use water gun!" Misty said, full of confident.

"Monferno use flamethrower to deflect the water gun." Melody told her Monferno. The water gun and flame thrower collided cause smoke to cover the arena. The girls were train to see through any kind of battle mess.

"Starmie, use swift!" Misty called out. The Starmie heard her and use swift at the Monferno.

"Dodge, Monferno!" Melody commanded. Monferno couldn't see, so he didn't know when the stars would hit him. Just then the stars hit him and he fainted.

"Monferno is unable to battle, the winner is Misty and her Starmie." Cynthia called out as the smoke was all cleared out.

"Monferno you are horrible, I can't believe you lost." Melody scoffed, as she return the Monferno.

"That was fun, Starmie. Good match, Melody." Said Misty.

"You only say that because you won." Melody hissed.

"That was an excellent match." Cynthia said. "Misty, you get an A and Melody, you get a B because of your rude attitude."

"First, you stole my boyfriend and now, this." Melody said, as she shot death glares and walk toward the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Misty give her a confused look and walked over to her friends and they congrats her on her win. To her surprise, so did Ash.

"Congrats, Mist!" Ash said.

-Flashback-

"Hey Mist, have you ever thought about the future with someone?" a little boy asked the little girl with red hair.

"What do you mean, Ash?" Misty answered with another question.

"Like your parents, have you ever thought about that?" Ash asked taking off his hat.

"Yeah with someone." Misty replied blushing.

"Who?" Ash asked out of curiosity.

"Umm... you, that's who. I like you ever since we met." Misty answered as her cheeks flush red.

"I like you too, Mist. Forever and always." Ash admitted before putting his cap on Misty and kiss her. That was their first kiss and a week later, she was kidnapped.

-End of Flashback-

"Thank Ash." she whispered.

**I'll end it here. Anyways, review please, chocolate chip to cookies to anyone who do. Well thanks for reading! Also thanks to those who help me write this chapter and the next one. This is dedicated to you. Sorry, if it have bad grammar, the person who usually check didn't want to. So, it might have bad grammars for the rest of the story. Again, I am sorry if it annoy you.**


	5. The End of the First Day

**Chocolate chips cookies to those who are reading this and unlimited chocolate chip cookies to 13 gummy bears.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, because if I did, Leaf would be on the anime.**

"Up next, Gary vs Leaf! This shall be a great battle to see, girls been winning so far. Will the girls' streak end or continue?" Cynthia exclaimed. The girls cheered as they choose that it was going to continue. The boys disagree and choose that it would end. Leaf and Gary took out their Pokémon.

"Even though, you are cute, I am not going to easy on you." Gary flirted.

"I am so going easy on you, because you are the great Gary Oak." Leaf sarcastically said, then with a bright smile, she shouted, "Leafeon, your turn!"

"Leaf, your Pokémon is quite similar to each other. You both have green and both are leaf." Gary said with a smirk, earning him a death glare from Leaf. He called out, "Krabby, you know the drills."

"Let's the battle begin!" Cynthia exciting exclaimed.

"Your move first, Leafy!" Gary said with a smirk, confident he is going to win.

"My pleasure and don't call me Leafy!

"Leafeon, magical leaf!" Leaf commanded, taking the first move.

"Krabby, protect!" Gary called out. The giant Krabby protect itself with the bubble as the glowing leaves hit him. "Use bubble beam!"

"Razor leaf!" exclaimed Leaf as the bubble beam was heading toward her Leafeon. Luckily, Leafeon use razor leaf before the bubble beam get to it. "Leaf blade!"

"Dodge!" Gary called out, but unfortunately for him, it was a direct hit.

"Finish it off with magical leaf!" Leaf commanded. The glowing leaves cause the Krabby to faint.

"Krabby is unable to battle, Leaf and her Leafeon win!" Cynthia exclaimed. Gary and Leaf return their Pokémon.

"You are a challenge after all." Gary sighed, with a little disappointment, since he lost.

"Thanks, I guess." Leaf mumbled as he shook Gary's hand. They walked to their friends.

"Gary, man, I can't believe you lost to a girl." Jason said, with disappointment in his tone. This earned him a bunch of death glares from the girls.

"You try to beat her!" Gary shot at Jason.

"Maybe I will." Jason shot back.

"Can you guys talked about this later and congrats Leaf." Ash said. Leaf nodded and smiled as the girls congrats her for beating Gary.

"Angel and Cedric will be fighting next"said Cynthia.

"Ok!" they both said at the same time, as they walk to their platforms. They stepped up to the platforms on each end of the field.

"Charziard lend me your strength!"Cedric said, feeling confident about winning.

"Hmm, a Charziard, ok I got my choice." Angel said as she was planing.

"Angel, use Midnight!" Angel heard Dawn whispered to her, without the other students hearing. Angel looked over to her friends who nodded and Angel nodded back, as they confirm that she should use her Umbreon.

"Umbreon let's show then whose boss!" Angel called out. The two Pokémon stared at each other like they battle before.

"Let's the battle begin!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"I'll let's you have the first move angel"Cedric offered with a smirk.

"Then I'll gladly accept your offer" Angel replied. Then, she yelled, "Umbreon use shadow ball!"

Charziard just stood there like a statue while Cedric was looking at the intense move that had fired. As the sphere of darkness impacted Charziard a black cloud shrouded Charziard and Cedric's half of the field . A loud bang came from the cloud and Charziard was in the sky above the cloud, showing that it taken little damage from Umbreon's attack.

"What the..." Angel whispered under her breath. "Charziard, dragon pulse" Cedric said without hesitating and a smirk still on his face. As soon as beam of static energy hit Umbreon, it went flying to the edge of the field. Angel stood there shock, with her eyes filled with fear and shock.

"Umbreon, get up we are going to win this!" Angel called to her Pokémon.

"Umbreon!" the Pokémon screeched as it got on his feet, with full confident.

"Umbreon use teleport then dark pulse!" Angel said, as she thought about how disappointed her friends will be, if she lose to the boys. The Pokémon vanished instantly and appeared in the air near Charziard and hit it with a powerful force of dark energy. Charziard barely got a scratch from the attack.

"Ugh this will be challenging." Angel mumbled.

"Well, isn't this nice." Cedric chimed in, hearing what Angel mumbled. Taking advantage of the situation, in a teasing tone he said, "You can't put a scratch on my Charizard."

"We won't give up!" Angel said, with determination. "Umbreon use shadow ball!"

"Charizard deflect it with flamethrower". They both fired their attacks and collided with intense power, but the flame thrower was more powerful the Umbreons shadow ball. The beam of flames hit the Pokémon and sent the Umbreon into the air. "Charizard catch it!"

"Charizard!" the Pokémon screech as it caught Umbreon in midair.

"Into the air Charizard " Cedric had ordered and the Pokémon responded by taking it to high altitudes. "Charizard, use seismic toss " Cedric said calmly like it was the end.

"Teleport, Umbreon!" Angel commanded as the Charziard was flying down toward the ground. The Umbreon teleported itself to the ground safely. Unfortunately, the Charziard was shocked and didn't realize that he was about to smack on to the ground. The Charizard was still standing, though.

"Flamethrower!" Cedric called out.

"Not a chance, Umbreon, psychic!" Angel commanded. The Umbreon stopped the flamethrower coming out of the Charizard's mouth. "Finish it off with shadow ball!"

"No!" Cedric yelled, the smirk fell off his face as Charizard fainted.

"Charziard is unable to battle, the winners are Angel and her Umbreon!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"I don't believe it, I lost." Cedric said as he dropped to the ground in shocked.

"That was one of the most intense battle, I ever been in. Thanks, I really needed that training." Angel said as she held a hand for Cedric.

"No problem, but next time, I will beat you." Cedric said as he take Angel's hand and pulled himself up and they walk to their friends.

"We will have a thirty minutes break before we have more battles." Cynthia said.

"Yeah, right! Angel is better than you!" Leaf scoffed. The girls nodded agreeing with Leaf.

"He really good though, I almost thought that I lost." said Angel, defending Cedric. Cedric and the boys were shocked to hear this, except Paul who grunted.

"We never said that he wasn't good, we just said that you are better than him." Ivy pointed out. "Actually none of the boys are better than us."

"Good point." Angel said as she sat down. The girls agree to what Ivy just pointed out.

"I love how you talk like we aren't here." Percy sarcastically said.

"You girls are wrong, us guys, are better." Ash shot at them. All the guys have a smirk on their face, glad that their friend Ash have said something smart for once.

"Sure, explain how we won all the battles that we were in and how you guys lost." Misty pointed out.

"You girls are new and you surprise us, that's just all." Jason explained.

"If you are surprised by those performance, you haven't seen what we can do. We were going easy." Leaf said as the girls nodded. The girls knew that if they show their true powers, the school would have blown up. The two groups had a mini glaring contest. The tension broke and a certain green hair boy spoke up.

"Whatever, but Cedric don't you have something to ask the girls." Drew reminded him, earning him a curious look from the girls.

"Oh yeah, the guys and I are having my sixteenth birthday party on Saturday. We were wondering if you guys want to come." Cedric stated. The girls looked shock at this.

"Sure we will!" Dawn exclaimed being the first to shake it off. Misty, Ivy, and Leaf seem unsure at first, then shrugged their shoulders. Angel, Kristy, and Cindy nodded.

"Cool, what time does it start?" May asked excitedly.

"One in the afternoon, we will be staying up, so get plenty of rest." Cedric answered.

"We will be there." Leaf confirmed.

"Great!" Gary exclaimed.

"Time's up! The next two to battle is Paul and Lukas. It's time for a boy vs boy, so a boy can win." Cynthia shouting, capturing the class attention. The two boys took their place on the platform.

"Magmotar, I choose you to win!" Paul shouted as the fire type came out of it pokeball.

"Go Swinub!" Lukas cried out.

"The battle begins now!" Cynthia beginning the battle.

"Magmotar, use flame thrower" Paul deadpanned.

"Swinub use ice beam, to counter." Lukas countered with the same tone as Paul has. The ice beam and fire beam collided and the ice beam melted as the flame thrower collided. The flame thrower soon burned up the Swinub and cause it to faint.

"Swinub is unable to battle, Paul and his Magmorta win. That was a quick and great battle!" Cynthia shouted.

"Pathetic, Ash could do better." Paul mumbled as he returned his Pokémon and walked to his seat. Lukas did the same and was embarrassed when he lost to Paul in one move.

"Wow either Lukas suck so much and bribe the school to accept him or Paul is the best trainer in the group of boys." Dawn mumbled softly, so that only her friends can hear her.

"It's neither Drew the best at showing off his Pokémon, Percy is the best at showing his Pokémon during battles, Paul and Ash are the best trainers in their groups. The rest of them are one of the best from their regions." Kristy whispered to her friends. The girls looked shock at what their friend just told them.

"What's up with your faces?" Ash questioned, taking noticed of the girls' faces.

"Nothing." Ivy hissed. The boys didn't believe her, so they just went back to their own conversations.

"The last battle before school is officially out for today is Cindy vs Kelsey!" Cynthia exclaimed. The girls took their place on the platforms. Kelsey's eyes burn with fury. Cindy ignore the fire in her opponent's eyes and give her class a bright smile.

"Glameow, come on out!" Kelsey called out.

"Hmm... Gengar, lend me a hand!" Cindy shouted.

"The battle begin now!" Cynthia shouted.

"Glameow, scratch!" Kelsey commanded taking the first move. Glameow rush toward the Gengar.

"Use Hypnosis! Then Dream Eater!" Cindy cried to her Pokémon. The Gengar cried out its name and follow its trainer commands. The Glameow as it fell asleep on the battle field. The Gengar begin absorbing the Glameow's energy.

"Get up! You stupid cat!" Kelsey scolded as the Glameow somehow woke up.

"Hurry, finish it off with dark pulse!" Cindy called out her last move before Kelsey can command her Glameow. The Glameow fainted on impact.

"That was awesome Gengar!" Cindy said as she returned her Pokémon. Kelsey returned her Glameow with her face full of disgusted.

"You are dismissed for today, I'll see you next week. I will be visiting a friend of mines in Unova." Cynthia explained. The class said their goodbyes and left.

"This was a very interesting day." Cindy murmured.

"I agree." Angel said nodding.

"Ditto." Ivy agreed.

"Uh huh." Misty agreeing.

"Same!" Dawn exclaimed. The rest of the girls nodded their head in agreement.

"Something's up with the boys." Leaf said suspiciously.

"Well, one thing is for sure, they also have powers." Kristy whispered. The girls were shocked to hear this. Kristy continued, "Percy can read the future and remember the past. He thought that we met before, but not so sure."

"Hmm.. well, we are going to figure this out along the school year." Ivy said as the girls nodded their heads. They went home that day with a plan to find out the truth.

**Sorry for this late update. I promise to update faster. Review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and for those who can guess the boys and girls powers, I have prizes for those who can guess all. If you want those in this story, PM me or review and describe the features + personality off the OC.**


	6. Cedric's birthday party

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Pokémon? I thought so. I don't own Twilight or any minor things that I mention or is going to.**

**A/N: I will try to do in someone pov in this and maybe the rest. Cookies to all since you are reading, but I am taking all except two because you didn't bother to guess what the boys and girls powers are. You have till the next chapter, which will be later today.**

**_Ivy's POV_**

"Hurry up, before we are late!" I shouted. I was ready hours ago. I have my hair straighten and a blue rose headband on. I, unlike all the others except Misty, is wearing my blue shorts that are up to my mid-thigh and a black shirt with "Bite Me!" in blood-red. We were all wearing our usual necklaces and earrings, that was the only thing that I wore like the others girls. I was wearing my blue rose sandals to match my headband. We all are heading over to what the guys called a house, even though it was a mansion, similar to ours. It was for Cedric's birthday for turning sixteen. We got to know the boys better, then we did on the first day. I found out that Cedric was going out with Angel already, since Kristy told me when I threatened her to tell me if it's true, after I saw Cedric and Angel was holding hands after school at the mall. I was looking for a present for him when I saw them.

"Done!" Dawn shouted as she came down the stairs with her pink strapless dress that reach her knees. She had on pink peep toe heels and her navy hair is curled to perfection.

"Let's go then." Misty said waving her hands toward the garage. She had her orange hair down that stop above her shoulders and she was wearing an outfit like mines, but her sandals was a lighter shade of blue. Her shirt has "Vampires Rule!" on it instead of "Bite Me!" in blood-red.

"I call shotgun." I shouted running to the passenger seat. Misty took the driver seat, since she's the only one, beside me, that can drive for now. The rest should be getting theirs real soon.

"Aw, I wanted to sit there." Leaf whined with a pout and her puppy dog eyes. She knew I couldn't resist those eyes. She was also wearing her green spaghetti strap dress and sparkly green flats. Her hair was in a slightly curl ponytail.

"No." I said with all of my willpower. She threw up her hands in frustration and took a seat next to May. May have on the same outfit as Leaf but in red.

"I want to sit there after the party." Leaf said as the rest took their seats in the back.

"Fine." I replied as I read Twilight. I just love to read, my favorite series are Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, Twilight, and Harry Potter. Back to the point, we were arriving there when I heard Dawn squeal from the back. I look up to see the place was packed. The boys were waiting outside. They were wearing blue shorts and a collared shirt in their own colors. They all have a smirk on their faces, I wonder why. I looked at the girls and they have on the same expression as me, then we turned to Kristy, who nodded.

"They want us to stay with them after the party, it's going to be only sixteen of us." Kristy answered. She was wearing lacy yellow dress that stop at her knees and yellow kitten heels to match. Kristy's hair was curly to perfection, due to Dawn's skill to do hairs.

"Why do we have to?" Angel piped up. I honestly don't care why, but it better be a good reason. She was wearing an off the shoulder, sparkly silver dress that matches her sliver sandal heels. Her hair was in a ponytail with her bangs to framed her angelic face.

"Don't tell us, it would be no fun if you tell us now." Cindy said. She was wearing a black and white stripe dress with black sandals. Her hair was The girls and I nodded.

"This is a perfect place to park." Misty said parking and getting out of the cars. The rest of us followed her.

"There you are!" Cedric exclaimed, happy to see us, but I saw the small evil glint in all the boys eyes. I knew it was a bad idea as we walk inside of the house. It was like a club in here. There was loud music, people messing around in corners, and drinks, which I won't be touching.

**_Percy's POV_**

The plan was going better than we hoped. We have already asked the girls if they are going to stay after the party and they seem to agree. Since I can see people past and futures. I saw that Kristy can read minds, I warn the guys to try to not think about out plan and think about the party. I got a vision of them leaving and lying about having to go.

"You have to promise." I said recording it with my phone in my pocket. I even put up a barrier to block someone to get in my mind. Kristy's face look worried but she nodded.

"Yeah, we promise." Dawn said with worry in her tone. I shrugged and stop the recording.

"Let's go then, the fun is in there." I said pointing to the noisy side of the house. It wasn't really the fun side, I prefer quiet, so I can read and that is what I intend to do. "I'm going to be down soon."

"No, he's not." I heard Kristy mumbled to her friends. Why is she reading my mind? Yes, I know you can, so shut up I tell everyone your secret. I push up another barrier, so she can't. I got another vision of Ivy sitting in my room and reading. I shook it off and head for my room to read Harry Potter all over again.

"Come in!" I shouted as I heard a knock. I knew it was Ivy, but I didn't want to risk it.

"What are you doing up here, instead of down there with your friends for his birthday?" Ivy questioned.

"The fun don't begin till the party is over." I answered with my eyes close. It was a mental image of Ivy and I push it away as she stared at me suspiciously.

"What's do you mean?" Ivy asked. I give out a huge sigh and continued to read. "Hey, I am talking to you, answer me."

"You'll see. Right now I want to read. You can go over there to read if you want." I stated without looking up. I saw her shrugged her shoulder in the corner of my eyes. She sat down and pick up where she left off.

**- After the party -**

**_May's POV_**

"Well that the last of them." Drew stated with a smirk and a flip of his hair. _Damn that is one se-. Bad May, no thoughts about that arrogant, cocky, full of himself bastard. A sexy one though. I am so not talking to myself again._

"Lock the doors!" I heard Percy shouted. The boys separated and lock every single door. _Damn! They took our escape routes. Oh well, guess we are staying._

"Why are you trapping us here, it's not like we were going to run away?" Ivy rhetorically asked.

"Nothing, let's go to the game room." Cedric called out. "You girls didn't give me a present, so you can stay here for the weekend as a present for me."

"I am not wearing this for two days straight!" Misty said. The girls and I nodded agreeing with Misty.

"Fine, we will be taking you back home, so you don't run away." Jason stated.

"Why can't we go by ourself?" Dawn whined.

"Troublesome, it's because you girls are scared to play with us guys." Paul huffed. Ivy, Misty, Dawn, and Leaf's competitiveness kicked in.

"Oh heck no! I am not losing to a guy. I can beat you boys at any games." Ivy shouted angrily. The girls and I nodded, not wanting to be in the way.

"Yeah right." Percy scoffed.

"Is that your way to accept the challenge?" Leaf shot at the boys.

"Yeah, bring it on." Gary said.

"I'll be right back, I'm getting the car and our stuff." Misty told them as she was about to leave.

"Can you grab my Ipod for me as well?" I asked sweetly. Misty nodded.

"I'm going to see if she drive away or not." Ash said as he left the room.

"What is the first game we are going to play?" Angel asked.

"We will tell you, once Ash and Misty come in." Cedric replied.

"It's should be fun, according to seaweed brain over there." Ivy whispered as she pointed to Percy.

"When did you believe what boys told you?" Cindy questioned. Ivy shrugged her shoulders, even though she is closer to the boys then us, since she hang out with them more then the others. I don't blame her, she always the type that can make people become her best friends and all.

"Why were you pointing at me?" Percy asked, when he noticed that Ivy was pointing at him.

"I was telling them what you told me." Ivy said calmly. Percy nodded as Misty and Ash walked back into the room, with our stuff. I ran up to her and grabbed my Ipod.

"Okay now tell us what we are going to do." Kristy stated. I was surprise that she asked, she can read minds, so why is she asking. I look around to the other girls and they have the shock look on their faces too, but they quickly recovered.

"We are going to play Truth or Dare." Cedric said with a smirk. All of us nodded, not knowing what we got ourself into. "How do you want to play it?"

"How about we can sit in a circle and whoever is asked, they get to go?" I suggested. The girls nodded, agreeing with me.

"Fine, but it have to be two of the opposite gender beside you." Percy said as the boys smirked. The girls all groaned except Ivy and Angel, who just shrugged. We all eventually given up and sat down in between two of the opposite gender. I sat between Drew and Kyle. Next to Kyle was Kristy, then next to Kristy was Cedric, then it was Angel, then it was Paul, who sat next to Dawn, sitting on the other side of Dawn was Jason, sitting by him was Cindy, who was also sitting next to Ash with Misty on his other side, sitting by Misty was Gary with Leaf on the other side, on Leaf's other side was Percy, and sitting next to him was Ivy.

"Who goes first? I think Cedric should, it's his birthday." Ivy said. We all nodded agreeing.

"Fine, you have the rules." Cedric asked. We nodded and Cedric stated, "List them."

"One, you can't ask truth or dare question to the one that asked you." Ivy stated.

"Two, No limits to dare except if it involve something illegal." Leaf stated being the angel she is.

"Three, nothing to get us in trouble with the police." Angel said.

"That's all and have fun." I said to finish it off.

"Okay, Truth or Dare, Cindy." Cedric asked. I was relief that he didn't choose me, but I was worried that he choose one of my best friends.

"Da-Truth." Cindy said.

"Okay your truth question is..."

**I'll leave it here. I am going to update later today, so check in and if you have ideas for truth or dare, tell me. Reviews please!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Jacob for his birthday. Happy birthday to him!**


	7. Truth or Dare part 1

**_Cindy's POV_**

"Okay, Truth or Dare, Cindy." Cedric asked. I wanted to choose dare, but that face that he have, will make me regret it. I decided to go with the easier one.

"Da-Truth." I said.

"Okay your truth question is, do you currently have a crush on someone?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah, I do." I said blushing. "Can we just sit around this area?"

"I agree with Cindy." May said. The group decided it was fine, so they now sit around the living room. We were all spread around.

"Who do you like?" Jason asked, curiously after they all settle in.

"Only one question per truth. I don't have to answer that." I stammered. I saw Dawn texted to someone and Ivy was checking her texts. Ivy smirked, so I guess they were texting each other. One of them was going to pay, but who. I couldn't choose Ivy or I will get ten times the embarrassment then my payback. "Truth or Dare, Dawn."

**_Ivy's POV_**

"Dare me, princess." I heard Dawn cooed. I saw Cindy's eyes have a mischievous glint in her green eyes and I knew Dawn would be embarrassed, badly.

"I dare you to sit on Paul's lap for the rest of the game." Cindy stated as Dawn blushed.

"Why am I included in this dare?" Paul grunted.

"You're included in the dare because you love her!" Ash shouted, earning him a smack on the back of his head by Paul, as Dawn blushed a darker shade of red. I was really surprised to hear what Ash just shouted. Paul like Dawn! Wait no, he love her. I smirked at the thought. "What the freak was that for?"

"It was for being stupid!" Misty answered for Paul. Dawn was about to open her mouth to said something, but Misty cut her off, "No excuses! Now, Dawn complete the stupid dare."

"Fine." Dawn grunted as she sat on Paul's lap. Everyone, except Dawn and Paul, tried to stifled a laugh.

"How much do you weigh, troublesome?" Paul groaned. May let's out a giggle causing a wave of laughter through the group.

"MY NAME IS DAWN, D-A-W-N, and I only weigh freaking one hundred thirty pounds! Thank you very much." Dawn shouted as the group suddenly stop laughing. We know what will happen if you get Dawn mad.

"Calm down, troublesome." Paul said. "Just go, it's your turn to pick."

"Whatever, truth or dare, Angel." Dawn said with a smirk. I already knew her plan. I know either truth or dare would be an embarrassment or torture for her. I sorta feel guilty, but I am very excited to see what her choice will be.

"Dare." Angel said in her angelic tone.

"I dare you to not have skin contact with any boys in this house for the rest of the game." Dawn said with a smirk and I couldn't help but smirk too.

"Ooookay." Angel replied as she stand up and sat down next to Cindy and me. "Truth or Dare, Kyle."

"Dare me, girls can't come up with good dares anyways." Kyle scoffed.

"I dare you to let the five out of us eight girls to choose your looks for the days, next week and your name will be Kylie until next week." Angel said with an angelic smile. I smile at how everyone underestimate Angel. She was a devil in disguise when it come to Truth or Dare. I saw Kristy nodded at me.

"Speak of the devil." Kyle said. "Are we allow to back out?"

"No way!" Misty exclaimed. "You choose dare, so you have to stick with it or are you chicken."

"Fine, I choose Kristy, May, Dawn, Cindy, and Angel to choose my appearances for next week." Kyle sighed. Dawn squealed in delight as the others plan Kyle's appearances for the week.

"Bad choice." I heard Leaf mumbled.

"Why is that a bad choice, Leafy?" Gary asked, I assume he heard what Leaf have mumbled.

"He chose the girls that are the most girlish out of us." Misty said backing up for Leaf. I just nodded.

"Wow, Kyle I mean Kylie, I wouldn't be surprise to see you look like a girl next week." Percy said as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"Shut up, Percy!" Kyle shouted in frustration and turned his head towards Gary. "Truth or Dare."

"Kylie, do you have to ask? Dare, of course." Gary said with a smirk.

"I dare you to kiss Leaf on the lips for a minute and the kiss must be deep." Kyle said with a triumph smirk on his face as Gary's smirk faltered. I smiled at Kyle's dare, which is a great way for Gary to noticed Leaf, if he haven't already.

"Aw!" Dawn squealed.

"Dawn, shut up! Let's get this over with." Leaf said in an teasing angry tone. They went into the kiss and finally pull apart to breathe, two more minutes than the original time. I stared at them with wide eyes, along with the others.

"Why are you staring at?" Leaf said finally having her breath back.

"You two." May said.

"Kiss for." Misty added.

"More than." I commented.

"One minute." Cindy completed, causing the Leaf to blush and the boys to smirk.

"What's up with your smirks today?" I asked out of curiosity, after seeing them smirk a lot today, even Paul was smirking, which is so out of character for him.

"Nothing." Percy answered.

"Yeah, whatever." I replied, ignoring his answer.

"Truth or Dare, Jason." Gary said as Jason's shocked eyes become eyes full of fear.

"Dare!" Jason replied.

"I thought so! I dare you to name a girl in this room that you would date." Gary his smirk brighten as Jason tried to hide his blush on his fight. No way I am not letting that happen as I made his blood rush to his face.

"Cindy." I heard him mumbled as I felt blood rush to Cindy's face. I smirked at this.

"I knew it!" Dawn shouted.

"You don't have to shout, troublesome." Paul grunted.

"Come on, let's continue." Leaf whined, wanting to finish the game and I agree with her.

"Since you're so eager to go, Truth or Dare, Leaf." Jason said with a smirk on his face, after recovering from the embarrassment. I have a clue what his truth is going to be.

"Truth." Leaf said warily. I saw a smirk on his face and I knew I was right about the truth.

**I'm ending it here for now, but I intended it to be longer. Thanks to popsoda2121 and Vvolley for reviewing. Cookies for all who read and review! Extra cookies to Vvolley for suggesting and giving me ideas and dares to used. I'm sorry for the super late update though! For that, I will post the next part soon. Also, I am sorry for the short chapter! Sorry for the bad grammars too!**


	8. The Plan

**Sorry for the late update! Cookies to those who read this fanfic! Chocolate chips cookies and brownies to those who reviews! Thanks a bunch! If you have a question about what's going on, feel free to PM me, or ask me in the reviews. MIGHT HAVE A COUPLE OF "BAD" WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER! Now on with the story! **

**_Gary's POV_**

The plan had been set to play. Leaf just happen to be the one who fell for it and she wouldn't back down from a challenge, one of the many reason I like her. I don't know why I haven't flirt with a bunch of girls like I've done, for a while, I guess I just wanted to prove myself to her. The guys and I swore to ask the girls about their past and powers, during the many fun games that we are going to play.

-Flashback-

The guys and I all sneaked out of the cafeteria, once Brock had gave us his warnings.

"Percy, do you remember why you told us that it wasn't our first time meeting the new girls?" Jason asked.

"New HOT girls!" I added. Paul, Percy, and Kyle rolled their eyes at me, as Ash gave me a questioning look. "What?! It's true."

"Gary's right, you know they are hot." Drew agreeing with me.

"Who cares? Percy still need to do a bunch of explaining to do." Paul grunted.

"Gee, I was just pointing it out, but I do see you eyeing a certain Dawn girl." I remarked before Percy can explain. I saw a tint of red on Paul's cheek and I knew I was right.

"No way! I don't like, Troublesome!" Paul defended himself.

"Sure, sure. You even have a nickname for her." I pointed out, causing him to have a tint of red again.

"I'm warning you, Oak!" Paul yelled.

"Shut up! Do you want to know the reason, or not?" Percy yelled at Paul and me. I stopped and nodded my head. "Good. The reason was that I saw flashes of us with them when we were little."

"Wait, are you sure? Our parents and their parents told us that they were dead." Ash asked out of curiosity. I was wondering the same thing.

"Yup, completely sure." Percy answered.

"Do the girls know we are from their past? If not, how would we get them to tell us?" Cedric asked.

"I'm not sure, but we can try to get along with the girls and ask if they can go to Cedric's birthday party." Percy answered.

"Great idea!" Kyle shouted, excitedly.

"Yeah, that is a great idea." Jason agreeing.

"Who's going to ask the girls?" Percy asked with fear in his eyes, surprising me. Percy was never the afraid one, I wonder why he is now.

"I think Cedric should ask, after all it's his birthday." I suggested.

"What?!" Cedric shouted in fear. He looked at me with the meanest eyes he can manage. I shrugged it off. He sighed, "Fine, but how will we get them to come?"

"They will come, but how will we make them stay afterwards?" Percy answered with another question right after.

"We lock the doors and make them promise to stay." Paul suggested.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get them to tell us?" Drew asked, realizing a flaw in their plans.

"How about some games?" Ash suggested.

"Truth or Dare!" Drew, Jason, and I shouted at the same time.

"Yeah, that will work. There is a problem, they have powers too..." Percy trailed off. Silent grew in the group, none of us knew that they had powers.

"What do you means by power? Like the powers we have?" Cedric asked. Percy nodded. "Do you know what they are?"

"I only know Kristy's power, which is to read minds and control your mind, but all the other I am not sure." Percy answered. "They are really strong though, I wouldn't get on any of their nerves till we figure it out."

"Maybe it's the necklace they wear is the source of their powers." Jason asked.

"No, the necklace keep their powers under control." Percy answered.

"So, we can just asked them to come to my birthday party, during the break between battles. Once, everyone else leave the party, we run and lock the doors. Then we try to get them to tell us about their past and power." Cedric explained.

"Sounds good, but don't get them mad." Percy confirmed.

"Yeah, but can we asked on the second truth? Since, none of us will ever be picking truth. Right?" Jason suggested. All of us nodded. "Okay let's break up with those bitches, so they won't bother us."

-End Flashback-

"Since you're the second person who choose truth. You have to answer two questions from the all of us." Jason explained.

"What?! You never told us that! Damn you, I want to change it to dare then!" Leaf yelled.

"It's our rule and you can't back out or change it. Unless you're chicken." I added.

"No way, but can we compromise?" Leaf suggested. I look at Percy and he nodded. "Okay, instead of the girls asking me the questions can they ask anyone else?"

"Sure that's okay." Percy interjected before any of us could argue.

"Can the girls please go first?" Dawn pleaded.

"Yeah, ladies first after all." I said as Leaf smile grew from the frown.

**_Leaf's POV_**

Yes! I knew I was a natural-born actress. The girls and I already knew what the guys wanted to find out. So, we decided to find out about them, before they figure us out. Yeah, we knew they were part of our past but we aren't sure.

"I want to go first!" Dawns shouted, her arm, hitting Paul's face.

"Watch it!" Paul growled.

"Oops! Sorry, I forgot I was sitting on your lap." Dawn apologized.

"Just ask the fucking questions." Paul deadpanned.

"Whatever. I choose Ash to answer my questions." Dawn said with the smirk on her face, as she pointed to him.

"Go on." Ash said with fear in his eyes.

"What is your power and what are your siblings names, Pokémon Master?" Dawn asked, tone full of excitement.

"Kyle is my brother and my sister disappear. Her name was Angela." Ash said, nearly in tears.

"No!" Cindy started off.

"Freaking!" Ivy added.

"Way!" Angel finished as they all had wide eyes.

"What?" Gary asked.

"Nothing." I deadpanned for them, making him shut up.

"Answer the other question." Dawn whispered, pretending to regret that she asked.

"My power is to turn invisible." Ash said as he disappeared.

"You can be visible again." Ivy called out to a corner.

"Damn, how did you know I was there?" Ash asked as he become visible and return to his original seat.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out, but that unlikely to happen." Ivy mumbled.

"Okay, who is going to ask the next two questions?" Jason asked.

"I will and I choose to ask Paul the two questions." Cindy said.

"Whatever." Paul mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"First question, who was your first love? Second is what is your powers?" Cindy asked.

"This super hyper active girl with natural navy blue hair, that I can't remember the name of. My power is to break and fix anything with anything, even the purest gold." Paul grunted, as the two group and I stared at him. "What?"

"That was the most out of your mouth, since that girl disappear." Ash said, as Paul, who was sitting next to Ash, smacked Ash the side of Ash's head. "Ow!"

"Come on, who next?" Paul asked.

"I am and I choose to ask Jason the question." Kristy said.

"Sure, bring it on." Jason replied.

"What are your powers and why do you like who like?" Kristy asked.

"Power is super speed and conduct energy. I like who I like because she is really amazing, the way she laugh, how her hair falls perfectly without her trying, the way she smiled, how she nice to everyone, the way she makes me feel when she's around, those kind of things you know?" Jason answered. I was surprise that he actually sound like he is in love with this girl.

"Yeah, I guess." Kristy said, causing Cindy to have a tint of red on her cheeks.

"I guess I'll go now." Angel said. "I choose to ask Gary."

"Bring it on." Gary mumbled. I guess he isn't excited that we will be the ones who will find out about them before they find out about us.

"Did you enjoy your mini make out session with Leaf and your powers?" Angel asked, as I fight off the blush that's trying to come to my face.

"Powers is able to grow anything and revive the dead things that been grown by hands. The kiss was one of the best I ever had." Gary mumbled, as I fought more blood from rushing up to my cheek.

"Aw! Young love!" Dawn cooed.

"Shut up, Dan- Dawn." I shouted, almost calling her Daniella.

**Once again, sorry for the late update! I have school and everything else to do. My first day of school went by well, but it sucks that I don't really have a lot of my best friends in those classes with me. Good news, I might be able to post more than I did in summer with the experiences that come with school. Well anyways, ENJOY! I will post sometime this week, hopefully if I don't get homework!**


	9. The Questions

**_Dawn's POV_**

Oh my god! I can't believe Leaf almost blew our cover! I knew she would, but it's fun to mess around with her!

"Why did you almost call Dawn, Daniela?" I heard Percy asked. Damn! I forgot he can see the future.

"Daniela? What are you talking about?!" Misty lied flawlessly.

"Yeah, Percy, what are you talking about?" Ivy added.

"Oh please, don't you two dare try to lie." Percy said, while he rolled his eyes.

"Can we just move on?" May asked.

"Yeah, I quite agree." Leaf interjected, before more question popped up.

"May, go ahead." Ivy said.

"My questions are for Percy." May continued, along with our plan.

"I can tell the past, along with the future, and I can tell if anyone is lying to me. I also can change the future and design it." Percy said. "The answer to the second one is I don't really know."

"You are lying." Ivy deadpanned. I agree with her because, she too can tell if anyone is lying.

"You don't even know the question, so how will you know." Percy retorted.

"I'm surprise you still don't know my powers, but on another note, you are quite defensive with what you told us." Ivy added. Those two are perfect for each other! They have so much chemistry! Oh, shoot, Ivy going to kill me!

"What were the questions?" Paul asked before another argument erupt in the groups. "Some of us don't know the questions."

"The first one is about his powers and the second one is who he really like, that he will die for." May answered.

"I know the answer to the second one, airhead." Drew said with a flip of his hair and smirks.

"Heck yeah! I know the answer too!" Gary shouted. I covered my ears, so my eardrums don't bust.

"I will mess with your dreams futures, if you dare." Percy deadpanned.

"Grasshead, it's not your turn, so shush." May added.

"Whatever, airhead." Drew inserted.

"Percy, tell the truth." Angel tried.

"I did though." Percy replied.

"Please tell us the truth." Cindy tried.

"I told you, I did." Percy answered.

"Come on, Percy, for me please." Ivy pleaded.

"Oh fine!" Percy sighed. I knew only Ivy, and maybe his buddies, could get him to tell us. Percy and her have chemistry, unlike a certain purple hair guy and me. "I will, but I'm not telling it, I'm writing it."

"Ooh now?" I cooed. Percy nodded and took a piece of paper out of his pockets.

"You knew you were going to be asked those questions and you didn't tell us!" Gary and Drew shouted at the same time. "Jinks! Double Jinks! You own me a soda! Tell him to stop that! No you stop that!"

"Chill, they were going to find out either way." Percy defended.

"Whatever." Gary and Drew replied as Percy started to unwrap the paper.

**_Paul's POV_**

First, Dawn look similar to the girl in my past and has the same nickname! Now, Percy pulling a piece of paper with the word "Annabeth" on it. Who the fuck was Annabeth, I always thought it was that coordinator that read as much as he does. I think Izzy was her name, but who knew I might be wrong.

"Annabeth?! Who is she?" Troublesome shouted, as if she was reading my mind.

"She know who she is." Percy mumbled with a hint of blush.

"So, is it one of the girls?" Ash asked. I would have slap the back of his head, if I wasn't using them to keep balance.

"Obviously." Cedric replied. "The question is who."

"You'll find out soon. So, let's continue playing." Percy added quickly. I suspected he didn't want anyone else to know, but he's going to tell me soon, because I will break his book collections.

"I'm going next." Misty volunteered. "My questions are for Kyle."

"Go ahead." Kyle replied.

"What are your powers and is it true what Ash told us about your other sister?" Misty questioned.

"Yeah, except her real name is Angelica and she a Harry Potter fan. She especially like Draco. My powers are to summon lightning from my fingertips and fly." Kyle answered, looking sad. I pity him, he always happy, except when he talk about his sister that disappeared along with the other girls. The guys and I were told that they died, but we know they are out there somewhere.

"What's up with you girls?" I asked, looking at their faces, except Troublesome's face.

"Oh it's nothing, Ivy go ahead and ask one of the last two guys." Troublesome answered, with sadness in her tone. Guess I'm wrong then.

"I guess I'll ask Cedric." Ivy started slowly.

"Try me." Cedric replied.

"Your powers?" Ivy asked.

"Control the weather." Cedric replied.

"I knew it!" Misty, Ivy, and Dawn shouted at the same time. Why would they ask they they already knew. If you ask me, I think they wasted a question.

"Then why ask the obvious?" Cedric asked.

"To confirm it. Anyways, second question are Angel and you dating?" Ivy replied.

"No, we aren't. Where did you get that idea?" Cedric questioned.

"Well, you two were holding hand at the mall, that one day." Ivy answered. So, that was where he was.

"A, blame Drew, he's the one that got her and my hands stuck together." Cedric started, glaring daggers at Drew.

"What are you talking about?" Drew questioned, with a smirk. I'm starting to get annoyed by that guy. I would slap him, but he'll just make my hands stuck with troublesome.

"You know what you did and B, she's apparently my cousin." Cedric finished off, surprising me.

**I'm so sorry for not posting this earlier, my Internet isn't working so great. Again, I'm so sorry! Well, thanks for reading! R&R please! Thank you to who ever reviewed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and excuse my grammar! I'll update soon! This is also my shortest chapter and I apologized about that! **


	10. Remembering the Past

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I been busier than I expected. Anyways, thanks for your patience and enjoy the chapter.**

Percy's POV

Silence filled the room. I wasn't really surprise by this, but I was plenty surprise to find out why.

"Are you sure that she's your cousin?"I asked. Cedric nodded.

"So, Cindy and Ivy are your younger sisters?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Cedric answered.

"But... you don't have any resemblances to them." Drew added.

"My hair was originally dirty blond, but I was dared to dye it blue from her." Cedric replied, pointing to Ivy, who smiled.

"I only told you to dyed it blue for a week." Ivy defended.

"I remember that." Cindy said. "It was pretty fun."

"You're joking right, that was the worst night of my life." Cedric said.

"It was your fault for choosing dares." Ivy defended.

"Whatever." Cedric mumbled. "You don't want me to be telling the guy you like that you still like him all of this time."

"You still remember?"Ivy said, shock and fear in her eyes. I wonder who she like. "How do you know I still like him?" Ivy asked.

"You have the same look in your eyes when you look at him." Cedric pointed out.

"I'm going to kill you, if you dare. You remember my powers don't you?"

"... yes, I do remember, but you could barely control it." Cedric said, with a gulp.

"Oh well, guess you're going to see how strong I gotten. It also override your powers to control the weather." Ivy said, with a smirk. If she really have as much power as she claimed, I would find that impressive.

"Whatever." Cedric mumbled.

"They really are siblings." Dawn pointed out.

"Does that means that Angel is my sis?" Kyle asked.

"You got that right, bro." Angel answered, with a smile.

"It's really you!" Ash shouted, hugging her tight.

"You're going to kill me, if you don't release me." Angel said.

"Oops, sorry sis." Ash apologized.

"Sorry for interruption, but does that means you are the girls that are supposedly dead?" I asked.

"Dead?!" Misty, Kristy, Leaf, and Dawn yelled.

"Yeah." May, Cindy, Angel, and Ivy replied.

"You knew?" Kristy questioned the four, that didn't get all confused, like us guys who are shocked.

"Yeah, our parents were suppose to tell them that we're dead, so that they wouldn't go after us to the academy. They also exchanged our electronics with an exact replica, so that the guys can't track us down." Ivy told them. That explain why no one picked up or texted back, but why did our parents lie to us.

"I was wondering why, I never got a call or message from any of them." Leaf mumbled.

"Why did my mom told me that Angelica was dead? My own mom told me that my only sister was dead?! How could she?" Ash questioned.

"Well, we can't tell you much information yet." Angel replied, answering to her brother.

"Can we please talk about this later? I want to finish truth or dare." May whispered, softly. I guess she didn't like the person that Drew turned into I guess. I got to admit Drew could be annoying by being egotistical, but living with two other guys that are the same, you kinda get used to it.

"Yeah, it's your turn to ask me questions." Leaf whispered, a bit louder.

"Fine, Leaf, these are about Misty. Does her sisters know she isn't dead and what's her powers?" Ash asked, warily.

"Yes, they do. Her powers is to be able to change into any liquid. Ivy and her is quite a pair." Leaf answered. Again with Ivy's power. I wonder what it's. If I remember correctly, she used to control the water, but couldn't control it properly.

"Percy, if you don't mind, I'm taking your turn." Gary whispered. I nodded. "Okay, my turn."

"Your turn? I thought it was Percy's?" Ash asked.

"Change of plans." I told him. "Go on, Oak."

"My questions are, what are your powers and do you like the guy that is in your 3rd period, that you sit next to?"

"Who Red? No, he's just one of my friends." Leaf answered. "I can summon vines any time, any where."

"Look like someone was jealous." Dawn chimed.

"Me jealous? Yeah, right. I could get any girl I want." Gary retorted.

"I never mention your name did I?" Dawn rhetorically asked.

"I got to go with Dawn on this one." Paul stated. Jason, Ash, Drew, Cedric, and Kyle nodded.

"Same here!" Misty, Cindy, Kristy, and Angel shouted. Gary looked at me to back him up. I shrugged.

"I'm sorry, but Dawn do have a point. Plus, if you can get any girl you want, why are you single." Ivy added to Dawn's point.

"Because I want to." Gary mumbled.

"Well, let's continue. I want to get questions over with." Leaf whispered, loudly for us to hear.

"I'm next, and my questions are, what's Dawn's full name and what's her powers?" Paul asked.

"Daniella Berlitz Hikari and she is able to tell the love and hate scale of someone. She also can tell if two people belong." Leaf answered. "Just ask me questions, since you already have your order."

"Fine, what are Angel's powers and what was the academy you girls went to?" Kyle asked.

"She can summon anything she wishes in a mile radius. The academy we went to was an all girl academy, but I am not allowed to tell you guys the name of it yet." Leaf answered. An all girl academy, there was only one that I know about and it's not in this region.

"What's May's power and do you know if she still like the person she liked years ago?" Drew asked, as May blushed a shade of red on her cheeks.

"She can summon fire and I don't know if she still like the person she used to like, because he changed so much." Leaf replied.

"What are Kristy's powers and is she one of the newest member of your group, because I don't remember any girls named Kristy?" Cedric questioned.

"Kristy can read minds and yes she is one of the newest member. Autumn and Jenny is still at the academy to extend their powers even more. They should be coming towards the middle of the school year." Leaf answered.

"Like Matthew and how he's training to extend his powers even further." Ash stated.

"Where's is Matt anyways?" Angel asked.

"He'll return in the middle of the school year, but we can't tell you he is." I answered.

"Let's move on." Leaf said.

"What are Cindy's powers and why do her eyes change colors?" Jason asked.

"She's psychic, and her eyes changed depending on the weather or when she's using her powers." Leaf replied.

"What's Ivy's power and who does she like?" I asked Leaf, who stayed silent. "You have to answer."

"She can control anything that has the elements of water." Leaf said. She continued with a gulp, "That information is not available for me to tell."

"You have to tell me." I stated.

"No, she don't and if you want to know, than battle me." Ivy said.

**Again, I'm sorry for not updating earlier. Anyways, I'll try to get chapter 11 up in 2 weeks top.**


	11. The Bet

**_Leaf's POV_**

"No, she don't and if you want to know, than battle me." Ivy said. Is she crazy? We don't even know how well he can battle. But, then again she is the strongest battler and coordinator of our group.

"It's a deal, if I win, you tell me who you like and you girls will be our slaves for a week, but if you win, all of us guys will be your slaves for a week." Percy betted.

"What?" Gary and Jason shouted.

"Chill, he's the best, he'll win." Ash said.

"But we don't know what that chick can do." Drew added. "According to the girls, she's one of the best coordinators ever."

"Are you deaf, you're a coordinator too? I am too and I see that she's going to use her Flareon, no her Dragonite. Now it's completely blank. She keeps on changing her minds." Percy growled as he turned towards Ivy, who was smirking.

"I'm cool with the bet." I said.

"Ditto." Misty added.

"Yup same here." May agreeing.

"How about we do a five against five battle?" Dawn suggested.

"Fine by me, but instead of just Ivy telling us who she likes all of you have to." Ash added.

"Nice touch, Keptchum." Paul said.

"Why would you care to know who we like?" Dawn asked.

"I don't care, but it makes it more fun to battle." Paul answered.

"Whatever, show us the way." Dawn said.

"Follow me." Cedric said waving at us to follow, as he go outside the game room. The guys follow right after. Ivy followed after that and the rest of the girls, including me, rushed to catch up to Ivy.

"Here we are, the battlefield." Cedric finally said, after walking through many halls and climbing a bunch of stairs. We were standing in front of a giant metal door, where Percy typed in an eight digits code. The metal doors slowly opened and revealing a battlefield with bleachers. I was walking towards the bleachers, I saw two people dressing back in their clothes quickly. As they turned around, they saw that we were staring at them, and they blushed a shade of red.

"Exit is that way." Paul said, pointing to the door on the other side of the battlefield.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know the party was over." The blond hair girl apologized.

"Yeah, sorry man." The black hair guy apologized, as he hurried towards the exit.

"Ewwww!" Dawn yelled, as soon as the pair left.

"What's the matter?" Kristy asked.

"There is a bunch of white gooey stuff on the ground over there." Dawn replied.

"Ewwww!" All the girls and I shouted, as the guys blushed a shade of red.

"Back up will you girls." Percy requested, we did what he requested. Percy then commanded to the room, "Clean up!"

"Who are you saying that to?" I asked, wanting to know.

"You'll see in five, four, three, two, one." Percy counted down, as robots came from the ceiling and started to clean the battlefields and bleachers. Five minutes later, the room was spotless.

"Cool, did you designed those?" Ivy asked.

"Yup, it took me weeks." Percy answered.

"Cool, you should show me how to make them sometime." Ivy said.

"Maybe." Percy replied.

"Let's battle." Paul said, impatiently.

"Dawn's battling for the girls." Ivy said.

"Paul, why don't you want to battle first?" Ash suggested.

"Sure, it would be pretty quick." Paul said, confidently.

"You haven't seen me battle yet. You shouldn't be so confident grumpy boy." Dawn said.

"We'll see won't we?" Paul rhetorically questioned.

"Yes, we'll." Dawn said with a smile, as the two took their spot.

"I'm ref!" I called out.

"Sure." Percy said.

"Piplup, spotlight!" Dawn called out, as she twirled and threw the pokeball up in the air. A blue and white penguin came out in a flash.

"Weavile, show them how pathetic they are." Paul said, as a Weavile appeared in a flash.

"Let the battle begin!" I shouted.

**_Gary's POV_**

"I'll show you who pathetic." Dawn stated. "Piplup, bubble beam!"

"Dodge it!" Paul commanded, as a beam of bubbles towards the Weavile. At the last second, Weavile jumps in the sky and moves to the right. This isn't really a surprise to me, Paul's pokemons are really fast. "Quick attack!"

"Dodge it, Piplup!" Dawn called out. Piplup jumped in the sky as soon as Weavile was about to attack.

"Metal claw." Paul stated. As Weavile turns around, its claw came out.

"No! Counter with Peck!" Dawn called out. Its beak shine as it was coming closer to Weavile's claws.

"Grab it and throw the pathetic bird against the wall." Paul commanded, with a smirk. Weavile obeyed and grab Piplup's beak and threw it against the wall. Piplup hit the wall and fell down with swirls in its eyes.

"Piplup is unable to battle! Paul and his Weavile win!" Leaf declared.

"Piplup, are you okay?" Dawn asked her Piplup.

"Pip." Piplup replied.

"Okay, have a nice rest." Dawn said, as she return Piplup back into its pokeball. Paul did the same thing.

"It's okay Dawn, you'll beat him next time." Ivy said.

"Yeah." May added. The others girls nodded.

"Way to go Paul!" Ash exclaimed.

"Whatever, it was easy." Paul replied.

"And I thought Dawn was one of the best out of them." Cedric said.

"I am good, but Ivy, Cindy, Angel, and Misty are way better, than the rest of us." Dawn said, a smile forming on her face. I noticed Leaf nod and so did the other girls.

"I'm not that better than you Dawn." Cindy replied.

"Yes, you are way better." Dawn argued back.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Cindy said.

"Who's battling next?" Ivy asked. "Angel, you want to?"

"Sure." Angel agreeing.

"I'll go." I heard Ash said. "I wanna know if my older sister gotten better."

"I want to know if my older sister has gotten better." Kyle corrected. "Yeah, go ahead. I want to see how well she trained."

"Whatever." Ash said, as he took his place on the battlefield, after our approval.

"Let's go, Furret!" Angel called out as she threw a pokeball into the air. A Furret that looks like Kyle's Furret's sister.

"Hmm, I see you pick Furret. How about you Pikachu? Are you up for it?" Ash asked.

"Pika pika." Pikachu replied as it ran on to the field.

"Let the battle commence!" Leaf called out.

**This was supposed to be updated a couple of days ago, but apparently it didn't. Anyways cookies to those who reviewed and still reading. This chapter is dedicated to my friends Ziyad, Gwyndolyn, and Miranda. This chapter was inspired by them.**


End file.
